Calm Before The Storm
by cjasone45
Summary: Now adopted to GuiltyButFlawless. A weekend away; an empath; a hormonal human. She wants him; he needs her. A blessed day, and then. Alice and Edward come home. Jasper/Bella...
1. Prolouge

First. Fanfiction. Everr(:

I hope it's okayy. It's a Jasper/Bella fic. I'm new at this, so I'm not 'down with the lingo' so don't get mad if I use some term that isnt the real thing. Haa. So, I'm saying that this is an AU and OOC story...? Maybe. I think I got that rightt. And I think Lemons mean sex scenes? Hehe. Idkkk, really. If you want to message me those meanings, I might love youu. But, this isnt a 'Lemon' story. I don't think. This chapter starts off being that way, but this is just to show a prologue. Yes, it's short. I know. Anyways. Reviews. If I don't get them, I wont update. I'm sorry, but I'm a busy teenager, and I wont waste my time on a story that no one likes. If you like it, and want me to continue, please tell me so, and I will. Thanks, dudes.

Calm Before The Storm

By Claire Jasone

Prologue:

I wanted him.

I was beyond denying it- there was really no point. He would just feel the lust and desire rolling off of me, and know. I was surprised at how I resented this fact about him only a week before. Now, it made me want him more, knowing he knew I wanted him without me voicing it- knowing he would feel my desire, intertwined with his own.

And that's another thing- he wants me, too. And I know it. With Edward, he'd claim he found me desirable, but really, how was I supposed to know? He never acted like he did, never kissed me, or looked at me as if I was something special. I used to hate this. Now, I realized my want for Edward was tame compared to this beast that curled my stomach and launched itself in a flash of fire throughout my body.

"Jasper," I whispered his name, and he looked at me. His eyes were black; coal black. I gasped. They were filled with desire, lust, hunger. Not the hunger of a vampire wanting blood, but the hunger of a man wanting a woman. And, with his quick speed, he was in front of me in an instant, pushing me against the wall of his mother's living room. I was trapped, his arms like iron cages around me, denting the drywall. My breath hitched.

"Bella," he growled my name at me, pressing his mouth against my throat, hard, his teeth carefully grating over my soft, sensitive human skin. Unknowingly, he sent a wave of lust over me, coursing its way through my body. I moaned.

I wanted him.


	2. ChapterOne

A/N: Thank youu, my favorite little reviewerrs. You. happen to be amazing(:  
I'm glad to find that I used the terms right. Haa. You all are generous, and amazingly helpful. Anywayss, replying to _cindysark_'s 'will there be any lemons' question, well, I'm not sure yet. Maybee, (most likely) a mild lemon. Like, a pink lemonade. Tame, sweet, but with the same zwing of a lemon(:

Anywaysss. As a disclaimer? I own nothing. Natta. I barely even own the plot, as its been done before. But. I do own these exact words on this. So, don't steal it, dudes. Thats not cool.

Here's chapter one: I hope you love it.

Calm Before The Storm

By Claire Jasone

Chapter One:

Bella's P.O.V

Sitting in the cafeteria of Forks Highschool, I grabbed an apple of off a random tray from the table in front of me. There was the biggest selection of food there, from salads to pizza, jello to brownies. It drove me crazy; why buy six trays of food, if only one lousy human would be eating it? As my teeth cracked the exteria of the fruit, I listened absentmindingly to Edward's plans.

"-and we should be back on Monday," he finished, smiling at me with my favorite crooked smile. Momentarily dazzled, I forced myself to disagree.

"I'm a big girl," I muttered, glaring at my perfect boyfriend and his family, who had all-too innocent expressions on their faces. "I don't need a babysitter."

"Sure, Bella," Emmett rolled his eyes, laughing his booming laugh. "You couldn't fight your way out of a wet paperbag!" Rosalie smacked the top of his head, but she laughed quietly with her husband.

"Emmett, you lie!" I gasped at him, my lips pouting. "Edward, tell him he's lying." I whined, curling into Edward's side. He chuckled quietly, and turned to his brother, and said "Your lying." I smiled triumphantly at Emmett, then turned back to Edward, my face set in confidence.

"Don't you think I might want to have a weekend _without_ a stalker?"

Edward shrugged, and I could see the amusement in his eyes. "You don't honestly think I'm going to let you stay alone, do you?" He wasn't going to budge, and one of his siblings or- God forbid- his parents would be staying home in Forks to watch over me.

"I'll be fine for one weekend," I insisted, uselessly. Edward nodded, but there wasn't an ounce of reasoning in his darkened eyes. I sighed, defeated. "Whose staying?" Looking up, I was suprised to see Edward's harsh glare, focused on Jasper's guilty features. His lips moved, so quickly that I heard no words, and the tension on Edward's face all but disappeared. But his eyes still held a darkened edge.

Alice laughed her musical laugh, and grabbed my attention, causing me to forget about Edward's weird freakattack. "Jasper will be." She clamped a hand over her husband's, her pixie face glowing brightly.

"Jasper?" I asked, suprise coloring my tone. I looked at him for confirmation, though I knew Alice wouldn't lie about something as ridiculous as this.

"It'll be fun, Bella," he said, reassuringly. "It'll be... interesting." He smiled at me, and though it was utterly breathtaking, as all of their smiles were, I could see the worry crinkling his stone forehead. His eyes were quite golden, the lightest I'd ever seen them, and I frowned at all the useless hunting Edward had probably made him do in preparation for this. Edward sqeezed my hand, assuming my frown was for fear.

"He'll be fine," he assured me, kissing my cheek. I nodded, notwanting to disagree and explain my frown.

"When will you be leaving?" I sighed, changing the subject. I hated it when he left.

"Tomorrow," Edward frowned. "But, we'll be back Monday night, love." I smiled half-heartingly at him, then turned my eyes back to Jasper. He was watching me with a curious expression.

"What is it, Bella?" He asked, his voice soft and... windy. His voice was like a breath of fresh air, relaxing, and clean. I shrugged as the bell rang.

"Nothing," I replied, smiling once at Edward's siblings, before letting him pull me toward biology.

This weekend will be interesting, indeed.

Jasper's P.O.V

I sat in the lunchroom wiht my wife, brothers, sister, and my brother's mate. Though Emmett called Bella his sister, I still couldn't quite call her that.

I'm not sure why.

Bella was arguing that she was perfectly capable of being alone. I had to hide my chuckles at this. Bella? On her own? I shuddered at the thought of this. I didn't know Bella very well myself- Edward was uncomfortable up until recently with me being with her. Even now, after he knew I would never hurt her, I had hunted once a day for a week in preparation of this. Though I knew he was right in his worries. I was new to this Vegetarian lifestyle, and if I slipped... well, if I was going to slip, Bella would be the one I'd most likely slip on. She was always around, always laughing. Her laugh, musical. Perfect. The best part of her laugh was when she rolled her head back, her long chesnut hair falling like a waterfall behind her, her neck so open, so _there_. The veins popping and pushing the sweet delicious blood...

Edward's hiss awakened my thoughts, and I dropped my glance down to the table. _Sorry, Edward_. I thought quickly. I wont mess up. I wont mess up. I'd drinken so much animal blood the last week that I was sloshy, for God's sakes. Bella would be fine. Anyways, what was I talking about?

Oh, yes. Bella on her own. Well, that'd be terribly dangerous. That girl... she was a magnet for disaster, for danger. She would be injured, for sure, if we left her alone. Maybe the wolves would decend, or a vampire clan would visit. Hell, maybe a swarm of ants would come after her. It was Bella, after all.

"Jasper?" Bella asked, suprise and confusion rolling off of her. I detected a bit of aprehension and fear, quickly followed by guilt and confidence. I sighed and smiled at the sweet innocence of this girl. So trusting. Edward was a lucky guy.

"It'll be fun, Bella," I said, offering her a small smile. I didn't want her to be completely miserable. I'd always felt a certain... fondness for this petite human girl. Maybe now it was time to show her, and get to know the true Bella Swan. "It'll be... interesting." Suddenly Bella frowned, her emotions like whiplash. Confusion, anger, annoyance, sadness, happiness, anxiety, excitment...

"What is it, Bella?" I couldn't take the curiosity. Her cheeks brightened just alittle, and she smiled at us all.

"Nothing," With one last Bella-Grin, she scurried off with Edward.

I hadn't even noticed the bell ring.

a/n.

Dude. How do you like it?  
Is it good?  
Reviewww. Please(: I'll love you. For four million years, maybe;)

a/n2:

Heyy, so I'm so sorry. This is superr short. I didnt even notice until I did a live preview. Its alot longer on Document.

The next chapter. Will be long. I promise(:

Reviewww please.


	3. ChapterTwo

A/N: So, the truth is...  
I love you guys(:  
Your reviews. Make my day. So, thankyee. But remember, you have to revieww! I'm a snobby hoe, and probably will feel deflected and sad if you don't, so I won't update. Reviews. make a story. And, if your reading, and you think that something would be good, make sure to tell me. Your advice is super wanted. Thanks, guys(: Loveeeeeee- Claire.

Calm Before The Storm

By Claire Jasone

Chapter Two:

Bella's P.O.V

"Don't go," I pleaded, wrapping my arms like a gridiron around his steel neck. He kissed me, softly. Though it felt good, and I tried to deepen it, the electric shocks were missing from my spine. Before I could think too hard over this, Edward sighed and pulled away.

"I have to," Edward pointed out, carefully pulling me up, and unlacing my grip from his neck. "It makes this-" he waved an arm between us, "so much easier."

I sighed. I knew this. I knew that having me so close was hard for him, while having me farther than this was hard for me. We were idiots. But, we were idiots in love.

"Then, take Jasper with you," I suggested, as nonchalantly as I found possible. "A family trip- like the good old before-Bella days."

Edward stared at me, incredulously, his mouth slightly open, his head cocked to the side. "Bella, life without you was never good."

I rolled my eyes at his hyperbole. "Oh, sure," I muttered, almost sarcastically, and blushed at my harshness. Didn't I use to like his crazy affection? Now it was annoying. Maybe I was just tired.

Edward nodded, satisfied, not catching onto my sarcasm. "I have to leave now," he sighed, kissing me one last time, first on my lips, and then on my forehead. "I love you."

I sighed. "I love you, too, Edward." And then, with one last fleeting smile, he left, out the window, and into the forest, catching up with his family who had left minutes before.

I frowned at the open window, wondering if Edward hated being away from me as much as I hated being away from him. It was like he was apart of me, and watching him leave... well, it stung and left me empty, feeling numb.

Jasper's P.O.V

Bella stayed in his room for an hour, three minutes, and fifty-seven seconds.

It was the most unnerving hour, three minutes, and fifty-seven seconds of my life. Her emotions- thereby, my emotions- were all over the place. Anger, frustration, excitment, confusion, anticipation, lust, love, more frustration, and finally, acceptance. And a bit of denial, though I wouldnt point this out to her.

Eventually, though, after I wore myself silly sending waves of calmness toward her, she wandered down the long, spirling staircase, and stood at the edge, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Hey," she whispered, knowing my sensitive ears would hear.

"Hey," I nodded at her, and somehow, God only knows how, my 'whatever' nod, seemed to break the ice, and she skipped over to me, plopping onto the couch, a lazy grin on her face.

"So... I'm staying here?" She was curled onto the side of the couch, her legs pulled up next to her chin. She felt very content, and happy. I couldn't figure out why- she looked so at peace here, and for one second, I had no doubt that she loved us as much as we loved her.

"Yeah," I replied, flipping through the channels, at a slow, human speed, still contemplating over her trust. Bella didn't seem to notice. "Your having a sleepover with 'Alice'." I rolled my eyes. Bella had to stay here because Edward 'didnt feel comfortable with me being in Bella's room'. Yeah, okay, Edward. You caught me. I pretended to be in love with your sister, all the while developing sisterly feelings for your girlfriend, just at the off change I have to babysit her, I could ravish her in the middle of the night.

Edward was delusional.

Suddenly I noticed the wave of annoyance and amusement roll off of the human girl in front of me. Her brown eyes were narrowed, and I panicked. Crap. She wanted something.

"Ummm...." I stalled, trying to think. Crap. I'd been alone with Bella for one measly hour, and already I was doing it wrong! She'd tell Edward I deprived her of her needs, and then, I'd have all my body parts detached. Crap.

But suddenly, blessedly, Bella sighed. "Jasper, did you hear what I said?" Amusement crashed into me, and the edges of my mouth twitched up.

"No," I admitted carefully, eyeing her with suspicion. But, as I expected, she burst into laughter. "Ignoring me? Hmm. That'll make for great weekend."

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want, Bella?" She giggled one last time, and smiled- when did her smile get that perfect and breathtaking?- at me.

"Food," she replied, shrugging. "I'm a little hungry."

_Shit.  
_Food. I'd forgotten to feed her.

She's human, Whitlock, I reminded myself icily. She needs to eat.

"Yeah, yeah, food, let's go get... food." I couldn't help it. My nose scrunched at the thought. Bella laughed.

"You don't have to eat _with_ me, Jasper," she rolled her eyes, and I felt the relief wash over me. Damn that Emmett and his lies.

"Oh, thank God," I muttered quietly, but Bella heard and began laughing. Huh. Maybe her ears were developing. Did humans ears develop at 18? I wasn't sure. I'd google it later.

Still laughing, Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the kitchen. "Lets go play Feed The Human," she suggested. I laughed and comlplied, all the while trying to avoid the electrical shocks that were bolting through my body by her touch.

-

"-and that is when I knew Alice was crazy." Laughed Bella, wiping away the humor-filled tears that had rolled down her cheeks. I laughed, too, though to be honest I had heard this story a hundred times over. But Bella's entertainment over the shopping disaster had been enough to make me fall into a fit of laughter.

Bella grinned, and threw in another horrible piece of popcorn into her mouth, munching on it happily. I knew firsthand how disgusting it truly is, as Bella had dared me to eat it in her trivial Truth Or Dare games. I had crushed her dream of playing this as soon as I tasted it. Her attention was now on the television screen, some Vampire horror movie on. (Bella insisted we get these- they made her laugh now.)

I would never admit it to anyone, but Bella Swan was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. Her dark brown waves framed her face so perfectly, her wide brown eyes, absorbing every thing she saw. Her figure was slim, soft, warm. Her personality radiated in her image: trusting, beautiful, happiness. I never knew a human girl could be so content with a housefull of vampires. If I didnt feel it firsthand myself, I would never believe it.

She turned to me, smiling quickly, before turning her attention back to the movie. For a moment, I was momentarily dazzled by this beautiful angel. I wondered what she thought of when she saw me. My scars, of course, radiated danger. So she felt fear. That was normal. Even Alice occasionally felt danger when around me. She'd claim I was crazy, that it was someone elses emotions... But I knew. Sometimes, the scars disgusted Alice. I glanced quickly at Bella, and paused to get a feel on her emotions. She was feeling... amusement, and a tad bit of aprehension. From the movie, I assumed. But there was something else, there, too. Happiness. Relaxation. Calmness. She felt... content here, with me. I smiled. She had never felt fear from me. Never. She felt trust. Warmth. Guilt, occasionally, if her blood tempted me. She was so kind.

"What is it?" Bella giggled, bringing me back to reality. I smiled, and for once, it came naturally.

"Nothing, darlin'." I replied, snuggling into the couch. "Nothing at all."

Bella's P.O.V

"What is it?" I asked, laughing. Jasper had been staring at me, his eyes far away, for over three minutes. His golden eyes were focused, and his face had changed from happiness, anger, resentment, guilt, and landed on confusion and awe. It was remarkable how many emotions a vampire could feel in such little time.

"Nothing, darlin'." Jasper said, smiling brightly, leaning into the couch. "Nothing at all." I smiled, and decided that he was simply internally conflicted. The movie played on the screen, and I winced as the protangonist of the plotline sunk his teeth into the victim's cool, soft skin. I knew these movies were fake. Hardly anything even matched up to the reality of the vampires. But this... where blood was drained from a human being. I knew all too well how real that was. I sunk, almost fearfully, into Jasper's side. I breathed a sigh of relief as my back came in contact of his cold, hard side. It felt nice. Almost like being with Edward.

I glanced up at Jasper, smiling. He was beautiful. Of course, all vampires were unbelievably beautiful. But Jasper, more so. His hair hung in loose ringlets around his face, dirty blond and perfectly dishevled. His golden eyes were almond shaped, and his lips were a perfect red line. His shirt hung tight over his muscular chest, and sometimes I found myself wondering what was underneath.

I bit my bottom lip, and focused on the television screen. _Stop it, Bella, _I scolded myself, frowning. _He's your boyfriend's brother. Your best friend's husband. Stop it. _But, God, he was beautiful. His scars were shining in the light, and I had the urge to run my fingers over them. _Stop it!_

"Jasper?" I squeeked out, glancing at him under my eyelashes. "I'm tired."

He looked suprised for a moment, before smiling brightly. "Okay," he said in his southern drawl.

"Night, Jasper." I gave him a quick, one armed hug before I could talk myself out of it, and then ran up the stairs. But me, being me, tripped. I squeezed my eyes closed, waiting for the impact of some skin-on-wood action. It never came. Instead, I was caught by two cold hands. Looking up, I saw Jasper's face, his golden eyes shining, inches away from mine.

"Goodnight, Bella," he whispered, his cold breath washing over my face.

I couldn't breath, couldn't think. When I finally made my way to bed, I layed there for what seemed like forever. When I finally dozed off, the final thing I thought of was of Edwards kiss and what had been missing. But when Jasper caught me... the electric shocks came back, and my spine was on fire.


	4. ChapterThree

A/N: Guys.  
I love you(:  
So, I tried to make this longer for you guys. I dunno if it worked, but we can only hope, right? I know this might be a bit confusing. I'm confused and I wrote it! But, I started typing, and thought, heck, go with the flow, C. So, I did. But, I happen to like it. So I hope you do, too. Thank you for the reviews. I would, of course, appreciate more, because I'm a greedy whore(:  
Anywayss. Tell me if you want to see some changes/improvements. Loovveeee- Claire

Calm Before The Storm

By Claire Jasone

Chapter Three:

Bella's P.O.V

When I woke up the next morning, I had a blistering headache threatening to overwhelm me, and leave me bedridden for the rest of the day. Moaning, I turned over and was suprised to find a hard, cool body pressed up against me. His eyes were closed, his breathing coming out in slow, even breathes. Blond locks were pressed against his forehead, matted with sweat, his face a vision of happiness. He was unbelievably beautiful.

Jasper.

I was embarresed to realize that it took me a total of three and a half minutes to recognize this perfect vampire, though the steady pounding of my head was certainly a factor and then of course-

Jasper.

Wait.

Jasper. In my bed. Sleeping. Jasper. The vampire who couldn't sleep. The vampire who was not my boyfriend.

Sleeping.  
In my bed.

"What!" I exclaimed, rolling in the opposite direction, and landing on the soft carpet with a loud Hmpf.

"Bella?" His windchime voice asked, concern lacing in it. I was overwhelmed by the sudden calmness that was washing over me.

"Stop that," I muttered, sitting up and pulling my legs up. I stayed planted firmly on the ground, and when the calmness went away, I was hit with the intensity of my confusion. "What happened?"

Jasper frowned. "You don't remember?" He asked, and I noticed his chest was bare. Looking down, I noticed _my_chest was bare besides the flimpsy bra that covered my breasts.

"Good God!" I yelped, jumping up and running to my shirt, which dangled over a random lamp. My face was a brilliant red, and I could only imagine how panicked my expression was. "What the hell, Jasper?"

Jasper was standing, hesitantly moving forward, wanting to comfort me, but unsure how. He looked absolutely delicious with his messy hair, and his widened eyes.

"Bella," he started, but I put my hand up.

"Shirt, Jasper, please." And I threw him a teeshirt. Looking down, I was thrilled to find I was still in pants.

"Tell me we didn't have sex," I begged. "Tell me I didnt cheat on Edwad. God! Tell me you didnt cheat on Alice! Tell me... tell me why I don't remember?"

Jasper's P.O.V

Oh, dear God.

Bella was awake. What would she say? What would she think? Would she regret what we did?

_Of course she will, Whitlock_. I scolded myself. _She loves Edward. I was a... a mistake._Bella moaned, and rolled on top of me. Suprise floated in the room, and then her emotions took a rapid turn to awe, and embaressment. Then, they skyrocketed to confusion, shock, guilt, more confusion.

"What!" She exclaimed, flinging herself off of me, and landing on the floor with a plud. Oh, silly Bella. I fought the urge to chuckle. She's been awake for all of four minutes and she's aleady on the floor.

"Bella?" I asked, leaning over the bed to see her. Her hair was messy, standing up in every which direction, her eyes wide and confused, her lips still swollen. She was breathtaking. I sent myself, and Bella, waves of calmness. Jumping her right now would definitely not help.

Or, at least, that was what I was trying to convince myself.

"Stop that," she ground out, and I immediately cut off the calming. She sat up in a sitting position, and clung onto her legs, almost fearfully. "What happened?"

I frowned, suddenly extremely depressed. "You don't remember?" I hoped she couldn't hear the remorse in my voice. Her eyes lingered on my bare chest, and her breath hitched. Quickly, she glanced at herself.

"Good God!" She screamed, rushing over to the lamp where her shirt was hanging on. I was shocked that she managed to get there, without tripping. The blood rushed to her face, and she stared at me, open mouthed. "What the hell, Jasper?"

I took a tiny step forward, then hesitated, unsure. I wanted to go over there, to wrap my arms around this confused, beautiful angel. But her expression stopped me in my tracks.

"Shirt, Jasper, please." She threw me a random shirt, and I quickly pulled it on.

"Tell me we didn't have sex," she begged. "Tell me I didn't cheat on Edward. God! Tell me you didn't cheat on Alice! Tell me... tell me why I don't remember?"

I stared at her, my Bella. She looked wonderful, even in her fearful state of depression. I sighed. I didn't know how to explain. I didn't want to. It was too... confusing. Too perfect. Last night was one of the best day of my existence. One that would be burned into my memory, for all of eternity. One of those stepping stones that I recognized instantly. I wanted Bella to just remember; remember the love, the lust, she had felt last night.

Her brown eyes widened, and she took a small step forward. "Please, Jasper?" She asked me, quietly. "Please?"

And really, how could I deny my angel what she wanted?

-

[[Lastt Nighttt]]

Bella was talking in her sleep.

Edward had warned me of this. Warned me that she was human; her dreams were irregular, and often she had no control.

She was restless. Tossing, turning, moaning. She dug her nails into the thin mattess that we had bought and put in Edward's room. The blanket was lost somewhere between the bed and the floor. Her hair was a complete haystack, but I liked it that way. Her emotions were quite normal, actually. A bit of fear, a little lust, plenty of restlessness and concern. But, that was Bella. It didn't suprise me she was sensitive in her slumber, too.

What did suprise me, was how easily I was taking this. Of course, there was a slight burn in my throat. But there always was. Nothing unmanagable. I felt no urge to drain her, no want of her blood. She was completely undesirable- in that sense, at least.

Bella moaned, and sat up, arching her back delicately. The concern and restlessness left, and the fear vanished also. Her emotions were left with an abnormal amount of lust.

"Ohh!" She groaned, and her eyes popped open. "Jasper," she whispered.

I sat there, on the couch I had been perched on for five hours. Staring at her, this gorgeous woman. Her lips opened, and I could see her tongue dancing inside.

"Jasper," she said my name again, and I couldn't tell you why it sent courses of electricity through my spine; but it did.

"Bella," I took a tentative step off of the couch. "Wake up, darlin'."

Bella shook her head. "I'm awake," she stood up, and gracefully walked toward me. Who would have known that lust made Bella Swan graceful?

"Oh," I'm an idiot. I couldn't think of anything better to say, and I have over a hundred years worth of vocabulary in my mind. She continued her walk towards me, and stopped, when her face was only inches away. Good God, when did she become so... wonderful? So sexy?

"I want you," Bella whispered, her voice husky and desirefilled. I swallowed.

"No." I shook my head, and backed up. "You want Edward,"

"I want you," she repeated, and stepped forward, until her body was pressed on mine. My... manhood... throbbed against her, and she smiled seductivly. She moved, slowly, and placed wrapped her arms around my neck, backing me up into the couch. I, confused, stumbled and fell, my back against the wall, Bella straddeling my lap. She looked at me, and her eyes were darkened significantly. I could feel the desire pooling off of her, and when it crashed into me, I knew I could deny her no longer. I rammed my mouth into hers, with such an intensity, that she moaned, long and loud, before I finally loosened the pressure. She began grinding her hips against my arousal, and now it was my turn to moan. She unbuttoned my shirt, running her fingers over my granite skin, leaving butterfly kisses on my neck. I grabbed at the seam of her shirt, pulling it over her head, and my breath hitched as I saw her pale skin in the moonlight. God, she was incredible. Her fingers grased on my scars, before she dipped her head down, kissing them. She paused on one, in the center of my chest, and let her tongue gently trace the outline.

"Oh, God, Bella!" I jumped up from my position, and looked at her, feeling her lust, feeling my lust, clenching my fists. I couldn't do this to her. I didnt know what had overcome her, but I knew the guilt she'd feel in the morning if we went any longer. I grabbed her roughly, and kissed her with all the desire I felt, her moan crushing against my mouth. Then, quickly, I dropped her on the mattress and ran. I ran far and fast. I had to get out of there. I had to think of Edward, of Alice. Of the rest of my family. I had to think of anything but Bella.

I had calmed down after a while, and slowly- for a vampire- made my way back to the house. Climbing the stairs at human speed, I found Bella crawled in the middle of the bed, dried tears on her cheeks. I sighed, and climbed onto the bed, wrapping my arms around her. I didnt know what I would have dreamt of if I could sleep.

But I hoped it was of Bella.

-

[[Back to where we are now]]

Bella's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it.

Jasper had told me what had happened. And, I remembered, sort of. I don't really know why I didnt at first- Jasper said I was tired, and probably thought I was dreaming. It's all really fuzzy. I don't know what came over me. I loved Edward.

"I love Edward," I said, because its true. Jasper nodded, and flipped the eggs in the pan. We had relocated to the kitchen, because Jasper said me eating was highly important to him surviving.

"I love Alice," he replied, putting my breakfast on a plate. I dug in- it was delicious.

"We... we were just..." I was trying to explain it, to both Jasper and myself. But I was at a loss of words.

"We made a mistake?" Jasper supplied. I frowned, and tried to hide my dissapoitment.

"Yeah, a mistake," I muttered, throwing in more egg.

Jasper frowned, too, and sighed. "What do you want to do today?" He asked, sitting on the counter next to me. For a moment, I forgot to breath by his breathtaking beauty.

"Umm. Jake wants me to come over..." It wasnt a complete lie. Jake always wanted me to go to his house. And I'd do anything to get away from Jasper. He frowned, and pulled his cellphone out of his pocket. He dialed a number and waited.

"Hey... yeah, she's fine... No, you paranoid freak, I'm not lying... She's eating, Edward! Yes, it's cooked! Edward!" Jasper paused, and rolled his eyes, holding the phone out and raised an eyebrow at me.

"I love you, Eddie!" I yelled at the phone, and I heard Edward's chuckle. Jasper grinned, and pulled the phone back to his head.

"Yeah, I told you she was fine... yeah, she wants to go to Jacob's... Well, I didn't know if it was okay... It is? Ahh, don't sound so sad... Yeah, our baby Bella's growing up." Jasper rolled his eyes again. "Okay. Okay. Bye. Okay. Bye." He sighed and put the phone in his pocket.

"Edward says he loves you," he said, laughing. "And your allowed to go to Jacob's." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not five, Jazz." I retorted, handing him my plate. He washed and dried it within three seconds. Vampires were very useful sometimes. "I'm going to get dressed." With that, I ran up the stairs, and only tripped twice.


	5. ChapterFour

A/N: Dudee. You guys. are so Ahmazing. I love you(:  
I cannot believe the great responses I got from that last chapter. It was. shocking. I was a little hesitant about that chapter, but no. My lovely, faithful, wonderful reviews claimed it didn't actually suck.  
I don't deserve amazing people like you.  
But.  
I think I'll keep you[:

Calm Before The Storm

By Claire Jasone

Chapter Four:

Bella's P.O.V

Driving down the muddy road in La Push, I couldn't help but feel overwhelemed by the memories I felt everytime I came here. I was hit instantly by happiness, love, and adortion. Jacob loved me, and I loved me. I loved knowing this. Jake was my best friend, and lately, ever since Moriah entered the picture, Jacob acted like I always knew he should. After the initial blow of happiness, I felt a smidge of sadness, of the lonliness I experienced when I first came here, hoping for Jake to be my savior. I quickly pushed away those feelings, and let myself be reminded of everything great I was feeling now.

Turning into the Blacks' long driveway, I quickly cut the engine and jumped from the truck. I couldn't believe how long it'd been since I'd seen Jake. Since we'd really hung out. He was always busy with Moriah, and I with Edward. _Well, not today,_I thought chipperly, grinning to myself, as I walked toward the grass.

Suddenly, the door popped open, and Jacob ran full force toward me, grabbing me and snatching me in one of his earth shattering hugs. His arms were warm on my back, his chest radiating heat that warmed me from the inside out. I grinned, and wrapped my arms around his neck, squeezing with all my might; it'd probably give me a bruise.

Eventually though, when Jacob never loosened up, my airflow began to damper, and I realized quickly that I wasn't breathing.

"Jake!" I gasped. "Human! Breathing! I'm a human, damn you!" Chuckling, Jacob sat me on the ground, grinning from ear to ear. I couldn't hep but grin back. Taking a step back, I laughed. "Lemme take a good look at you, boy."

And a good look was what I took. God, that boy was huge. He was taller again- nearly six three this time. His hair was cropped short, and his eyes were glowing a brilliant brown. His copper skin was shining, and his lips were pulled into a cheek-splitting smile, his white teeth showing.

"I missed you, Jake." I muttered, wrapping my arms around his midsection, letting my head rest on his chest. He hugged me gently this time.

"Missed you, too, Bells." He breathed, and I inhaled. He laughed at my expresion, which if it mirrored my emotions, was one of complete contentness and happiness. "Walk by the beach?" He asked. I nodded eagerly, and he led the way. We had so much to talk about...

-

"- and, seriously, Bella. I though Moriah was going to _kill_Leigh. Not that I'd blame her. Moriah's usually so nice, though, it suprised me..." Jacob mused, a small smile on his face. I'm sure I was grinning like an idiot. I just loved that Jacob had finally imprinted. It was amazing, actually. It meant we were perfect again. Moriah was a pretty girl, with long red hair, and sparkling green eyes. She was very pale, and freckled easily. She was tall, but no where near Jacob's behometh ways. She was a nice contrast to Jacob's dark features.

At first, she was very reluctant to let Jacob be alone with me. I don't really blame her- if you didnt know us, you might have the assumption we were a couple. We loved each other, of course, and found comfort in physical contact. But it wasn't like that with me and Jake. We were just... best friends.

I chuckled remembering her hesitant expression when we had first met. She had been so afraid, clinging to Jake, looking in our eyes, trying to detect any amount of emotion that shouldnt be there. I laughed at the thought.

"She's great, Jacob." I said earnestly. "I think we should double!" He scrunched his nose, and shook his head.

"Nah," he replied curtly. "The stench is too much." I laughed, punching his arm playfully.

"Do I stink Jake?" I asked, shaking my hair out. Jacob took a tentative sniff, then sighed in relief.

"Nope. You smell very Bella-ish," he joked. "It smells good, though... intoxicating." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. My smell has all different species up the wall."

Jacob shrugged, and muttered, "Well, you asked." And then he sighed, stretching his long limbs. I grabbed one of his arms and wrapped it around me for warmth- we were sitting on the beach, and it was pretty cold. "So, wheres the bloodsucker today, Bells?"

I rolled my eyes at his nicknames, but didnt say anything. He was working on it, and that was all I could ask. And it wasn't like the Cullens (mostly Edward and Rosalie) didn't refer to my friends as dogs.

"He's out hunting with the Fam."

Jacob's eyes glowed. "You're alone! Free? Finally!" He smiled brightly. I frowned, and shook my head.

"Hardly," I replied snappily, rolling my eyes. "Jasper stayed behind."

"Jasper?" He asked wearily, chewing on the inside of his cheek. "Isn't that the one... you know... from September?" He waved his arms around, but I didn't know what he was gestering about. I narrowed my eyes.

"He's better, Jacob." I glared. "He has just as much self control as the rest of them."

Jacob wasn't convinced. "But... he _is _a vampire. A vampire that likes your blood, and is newest to this life and-"

"Shut up, Jacob!" I growled. "You don't even know what the hell your talking about. If everyone would just give Jasper a little bit of credit, I mean seriously! I'm alive, right? He didn't kill me last September, he hasn't killed me yet, and newsflash! Jasper wouldn't hurt a fly! He's amazing, and incredible, and _you_ Jacob Black should know better than anyone that adjusting is difficult!" I was standing now, ranting in complete anger. A white rage. "God dammit!" I threw myself onto the beach, and glared at the horizon. Everyone was so hard on Jasper. He didn't deserve any of it. Why was I the only one that saw how amazing Jasper really was?

We sat there, in uncomfortable silence, for ten minutes. "Are you done?" Jacob asked quietly.

I nodded.

"I'm sorry, Bells," he sighed and hugged me. I hugged back, giving into my anger.

"s'kay." I mumbled into his chest. He sighed, and gave me one of my favorite Jacob smiles.

"Food time?" He asked hopefully, and I had to laugh.

"Food time." I agreed.

Jacob's P.O.V

Munching on the great pizza Dad had bought, I wondered faintly why Bella got so upset about the Jasper thing. I mean, man, she looked _pissed_. And... dangerous. For one moment, I could see that if... sigh. When... Bella became a vampire, she would be one bad ass villian.

No, I argued with myself. Not villian. One bad ass hero.

Because, I had to start seeing them like that. Like the heroes. It was no more their fault that they're vampires as it was mine that I'm a wearwolf. The Cullens didn't choose this, and I had to start seeing it that way. Moriah- my sweet, beautiful Moriah- had scolded me for this time and time again. She loved the Cullens, adored them all. She was disgusted with me at my hatred. It's hard to explain, the natural hate I had for them.

But Bella was my best friend. And sooner or later, she'd be a vampire. Now that I was myself in love, I knew the addiction Bella had with Edward. She had told me it was like a disease; like even if you didn't want them, you needed them. But that was out of the question. You'd always want them- forever. That was why the appeal of being a vampire looked so good to her. An eternity with Edward- what more could she want?

And I had to admit... an eternity with Moriah sounded pretty damn good. I didn't know if Bella's love could hold one tenth to mine, but I figured if she'd gone through so much to just be with him, then she probably loved him alot.

And, from the moment I had Moriah, I no longer hated Edward. There were two reasons. The first being, that Moriah was my life, my whole, my... me. No one else really mattered. I mean, sure, Bells is still my best friend, and I loved my family. But, in reality, Moriah was the only thing I could care about completely anymore. If she didn't hate Edward, if being around Edward (and the rest of the Cullens) made her happy, who was I to hate her happiness?

The second reason would be that I finally understood Edward. When he first left Bella, I hated that son of a bitch. Who the fuck was he to abandon this beautiful angel? But when I looked into Moriah's innocenet eyes, I knew that if it was better for her for me to leave, I'd do it. I might have to commit suicide, because a life without her wouldn't be worth living, but I could do it. I loved her that much. So, Edward trying to protect Bella, him leaving her, actually made sense in some demented, lovers reality.

I sighed, and ate another piece of pizza.

But wait...

what was I thinking about?

Oh, yeah. Something about Bella and her Jasper rant.

That was weird...

Wonder why she got so worked up?

---

Bella's P.O.V

It was one thirty in the morning. I had been laying in my bed, staring at the ceiling, for three hours now. Edward has exactly seventeen bumps on his ceiling, from where the paint chips. I thought real hard about getting up and fixing it, so I'd have something to do, but eventually decided against it. I instead decided I'd tell Esme about it, and she'd get it fixed in a jiffy. I sighed, and looked at the alarm clock. One thirty-two.

I had gotten back from Jacob's at ten thirty, and promptly went to bed, thinking about my embaressing sleep desires I'd had the night before. This was one of the reasons I was avoiding sleep. The other was that the victim of my sleep desires was sitting on the little black couch, not even three feet away. He wasn't breathing, and I couldn't hear him. But, I could feel his presence. Relaxing, calm, happy. Jasper always radiated this off of him.

Good God, I was tired. Sleeping seemed like a distant dream, like something I remembered and wanted, but couldn't have.

Like Edward, I thought sadly, pouting in the darkness. I wanted his cool arms wrapped around me, humming in my ear, telling me he loved me. I sighed, and shook my head. It was Saturday- or, well, Sunday. Edward would be back Monday, and I'd convince him not to go so far away next time. I missed him terribly. I glared at the ceiling. Was I so pathetic I could not have one weekend without his touch?

I sighed. I knew the answer to that, and I wasn't sure I liked it. I needed some water. Rolling over, I groaned as I heaved myself off of the bed.

"Bella?"

I jumped at the sound of his musical voice, my heart beating quickly as I grasped my chest. Jasper! I had completely forgotten about his presence. In my confusion, I stumbled, and landed on the floor, but not before bouncing off of the night stand. My arm crashed against it, with a loud _crack_, and I cried out in pain. Staring at my arm, I watched in horror as blood oozed from the large slash that my arm had become. Stumbling backwards, I looked up in terror, staring into the black eyes of a suddenly ravenous vampire...

A/N:

Love?

Hate?

Tell me the emotions your feeling in a review. Pleasee and thankkkyouuu(:


	6. ChapterFive

10/5/09

Life. Sucks.

So, my computer is dead currently. I've been writing like a sentence a day trying to pace myself, but I'm finished. I'm so beyond ready to post this thing. I'm in love with the chapter. But. Sigh. I guess I'll just add more.

Well, you guys probably don't care that I'm gonna add more. I can see you now, "well, yeah, Claire, you better add more. You did abandon us." Well, Shuttup! Did not abandon you! The internet. Died. That means I've been without for as long as you've been without stories. Have you ever tried writing a paper on skeletons by memory? Let me tell you. It's hard. Okay. I'm done rambling. Love you guys- C.

Calm Before The Storm

By Claire Jasone

Chapter Five

Bella's P.O.V

It was all very familiar, too familiar, as I watched Jasper's eyes darken, and his lips curl against his shining white teeth. The venom oozed from his mouth, and I stifled a gasp. I had been so close to death, so many times, that as Jasper crouched, I almost gave up. I almost let him have me. _I'm fighting fate,_ I realized sadly. _Edward's not my future- death is._ In that moment, the moment before Jasper's attack, everything fell into place.

I should have realized it before- time and time again Fate had tried to show me. Tried to take me into its grasps, and release me only to the darken abyss that is death. But I had fought, fought hard. James could not take me- he was the enemy. Victoria could not take me- I wouldn't let her win. But Jasper? Why couldn't Jasper have me? I was going to die. Edward wouldn't change me, he insisted on my humanity. Eventually, whether it was now, or in forty years, or even sixty- I was going to die. The more I was with the Cullens, the more a Vampire attack seemed to be my doom. And wouldn't I rather go in the arms of my Jasper then in the arms of my killer? Jasper wouldn't let it hurt- any humanity that he could force into the Monster would make it quick and easy. I'd barely feel it. The real Jasper would never plan on hurting me, and the remorse he would feel would kill him.

I felt a tug in my heart at his pain.

"Jasper," I whispered, backing up. This would kill him. _Edward_ would kill him. Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett... they'd all be so upset with him that he'd off-ed me, and he would feel everyone's shame and disappointment.

_No._

I was surprised at the intensity coming from this small voice in the back of my mind.

Jasper took a small step, and I saw that he was no longer Jasper. His face was pale, his eyes black. His teeth gleamed dangerously, and he cocked his head, like a jaguar reading to attack its prey. He smiled at me, so dazzling beautiful, that I shuddered with fear. That smile belonged to nothing but a vampire.

"Jasper, it's me, please," I pleaded, looking at him with all the intensity. I flew my emotions of love, attachment, gratitude, remorse, happiness at him. Edward's words of caution seemed a million years away as I remembered him telling me that Fear, surprise, terror, emotions to these extents only egged them on. I tried to make him see what I saw in him- but I knew. Jasper was far away, deep inside this Monster, that had consumed him whole.

Suddenly, the Monster was on me, his hands holding mine above my head, my back firmly against the wall. I almost cried out in surprise and pain.

His jaw tauten, and he lowered his face down to my neck. I stiffened, and tried to keep my heart from bumping any louder than it already was. His nose slid over my neck, and he inhaled.

"Delicious," he mused, chuckling. "Such a shame, such a shame…" His tongue slipped out, and he licked the throbbing vein on my throat. His lips parted, and his teeth came closer, closer, to my death.

In a moment of complete idiocracy, I panicked, because I knew if I didn't do something, I was going to die. I grabbed his face between my hands, and I looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Jasper," I said as calmly as possible- though I heard the panic in it. "It's Bella."

He didn't move from his position in my hands, frozen. I could see Jasper and the Monster fighting for control.

"Please, Jasper. Come back to me, save me." I pleaded for my life, for my survival. For his sanity and his conscience. Jasper was strong…

But the Monster was stronger, and it smiled at me, leaning in for my kiss of death.

Kiss.

Of death.

My surviving answer hit me like a ton of bricks, and I slammed my lips into his, moving quickly. My lips hotly pressed against his, but I refused to open my mouth, to let him taste my scent. Once he began to eagerly return my kiss, and he urged my lips to open, I pushed him away and ran to the other side of the room.

Thanking God when I got there without tripping, I considered ripping open the window in hope to rid the room of my scent. But then, in a horrifying premonition, I saw me, clumsy old Bella, falling from the window in my vampire boyfriend's window. It was poetic, almost, that I had escaped the most gruesome of horror movie deaths, only to die by my first flaw: my klutziness.

I shuddered at the thought, and glanced quickly at Jasper.

He wasn't there, but Edward's door was open, and I could see a blurry outline moving very quickly outside the window.

Jasper's P.O.V

I can't believe what I've done.

I'm such a dick.

I'm… completely sickened with myself.

Bella!

Bella, God dammit!

How could I even _consider_ doing that to her? Again? Holy Fuck.

I tried not to think of what would have happened if she hadn't kissed me. If she hadn't confused to Monster enough to let me back in, to gain control over him.

One moment I had been concerning over Bella's inability to sleep, the next feeling humor over her tripping, and then…

A white rage engulfed me, and I felt the Monster climbing up me, scratching up my throat, begging me to just give _in._ To give up. To go back to the house and rip Bella open, draining her and drinking that sweet, sweet blood. _This is who you are,_ it reminded me eagerly. It made sense and she smelt so good… I felt myself withering away. _Don't fight it. Bella will understand._

Her name was like a cold slap in the face- Bella. Edward's Bella. My Bella.

"No!" I roared, and the trees around me swayed uncertaintly.

I was somewhere in Canada. I didn't really know where. There were a lot of trees, and I could smell deer, elk, and moose. Meese. Mooses.

I didn't know what the plural word for moose was.

I went and defleated the population of the unknown species, smirking as I wiped the back of my hand over my mouth. My stomach was sloshy, and it felt good. I wondered if I was strong enough to go back to Bella…

The monster inside me moaned at the memory of her blood, and I grasped onto a tree, picking it from its roots, and throwing it with all my force.

My outburst silenced the Monster.

_We will __**not**__ hurt her,_ I commanded it. _Never._ The Monster in me did not reply.

Bella's P.O.V

It was Sunday.

Noon-thirty, on Sunday.

And Jasper was still not home. I missed him. I missed Edward. I missed Alice, and Esme, and Carlisle. I missed Emmett, and shockingly- I missed Rosalie.

I missed my family.

I had never really realized just how big the Cullen's house was. How creepy it could be. I wandered around the house, watched T.V, prepared my own meals… I was spoiled, I knew, but seriously- didn't Alice see me by myself? Why didn't they send someone to check on me, on Jasper? I didn't understand.

Sighing, I glanced at the clock, for what must have been the hundredth time that afternoon.

12: 32.

Two minutes.

Two _freaking _minutes had past, and I was nowhere close to finding him.

Maybe he didn't want me to find him.

Maybe he was sick of me. Sick of trying not to hurt me.

Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. _Of course he doesn't want you._ I thought bitterly. _Why would he?_ My heart ached at the thought, and I wondered why it bothered me so much that Jasper didn't want me. He never had. He resented me at the beginning of Edward's and my relationship. He never said so, and Edward denied it. But I could see it in his eyes. I could hear it in his perfect voice when he was forced to talk to me.

I had thought that he had gotten over it, that he was beginning to love me as much as I loved him. But I was wrong.

"Jas_per_." I moaned, putting my head in my hands, and gave in. I gave up, and began to cry. "Come back to me," I cried, letting my sobs wave through the air. He had to hear me. "Please!"

I felt a cold draft, and looked up anxiously. "Jazz?" I whispered, standing up and shuffling through the house. I went to the kitchen, to the attic, to the basement, and the bedrooms, ending up in Jasper and Alice's room. No one was home.

I felt another wave of depression crash into my heart, and I laid on the bed, curling into Jasper's sweet scent. Alice's was there, too, more potent in the left hand side of the bed. I shifted to the right, and put my head on the pillow, sighing. The closet hovered over by Alice's side of the bed, and the bookshelf was arms length away from Jasper's. I let my eyes run over the novels sleepily, and smiled at all the Civil War books. I would have laughed, if I wasn't so sad and tired.

I eventually drifted off to sleep.

-

When I woke up, I sighed in complete contentment. Jasper was home. His cool arms were wrapped around me, and his delicious scent was…

Not so delicious.

I wrinkled my nose. It smelled great, of course, but not the right great. It didn't smell like Jasper's. And his arms were just a little too loose. Has Jasper ever held me? I didn't remember. But Jasper's arms would be tighter, I knew. He didn't treat me like a fragile flower. Edward did.

Edward.

He chuckled. "Yes, love, it's me. Who did you expect?" He kissed the top of my head. I hadn't realized I'd said his name aloud, but either way, he was here.

I fought against the irrational disappointment. It had no place in my heart when Edward was around.

"No one," I muttered, and leaned against his chest.

"I missed you," Edward smiled into my hair, and took a deep breath.

"Me, too," I replied and looked up at his beautiful face. It looked… guarded. And guilty. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." And the guilty expression vanished from his face. But it was still guarded. "Why are you in Alice's room?" A topic change? What was wrong with him?

"I was in here, and just… fell asleep."

"Okay." He smiled again, and whipped me off of the bed. I was suddenly in his arms, flying down the stairs. I missed him, I knew. But why was he being so distant? _Stop, Bells,_ I scolded. _You're reading into this because…_ I didn't know why. But I was. Edward was fine. I was the one who was hiding stuff- like what I felt around Jasper!- not Edward.

"Look who I found, camped out in Alice's bedroom." Edward teased, setting me in the middle of the living room, his family perched on the furniture. Jasper's bedroom, I mentally corrected Edward. Alice smiled at me, but it was tight. Worried. I glanced around and saw that Jasper was still gone. My heart crinkled a little.

"Bella, aren't you hungry?" Alice asked cheerfully, gracefully leaping up and grabbing my arm. She was right. I was starved. "Let me cook this time." I followed her to the kitchen.

Alice opened the cabinet, and got a granola bar out. She spun around, her face dark. "Eat this." She commanded, tossing the food at me. I shrunk in my shoes, and my appetite died on the spot.

"Jasper's gone." She said, nonchalantly. But I could see the fear and anger in her eyes. I felt a lump in my throat, and I nodded, avoiding her eyes. "Bella, does Edward ever tell you about hunting?" Confused, I shook my head. "When we hunt, we let our senses take over almost completely. So, our gifts don't work as well. At least, mine doesn't. So, I don't always see everything I normally would. But what I did see was Jasper, depressed and in Canada, and you, depressed and crying." I didn't move. "Please, he's my husband- my mate. Tell me what happened, Isabella."

A/N:

And..

I'm done(: Hope you guys love it. I do.

The only thing I'm unsure of is the Alice thing. But, its what I wrote when I was in one of my moods, and I've never doubted myself before, and I figured. Why start now? Please review. Love- C.

P/S:

It happens to be October7th tonight.

And my computer is still not fixed, I'm just uploading this by taking hte laptop to the internet acessed area. Haa. Don't be too mad, I love you guys- C.


	7. ChapterSix

Hey, dudes. So I'm now acutely aware that my story sucks. Theres way too much drama, not enough of the fluff I love. I mean, how can you fall inlove with my characters if all they do is complain? So, Im going to try to add some character-boosting fluff, so you can see the relationships Im hoping to give them.

Andd, please dont be offended when I make these chapters B/E and J/A. Because, they are together. And I want it to be remotely realistic, right? Okayy, glad you agree(:

Calm Before The Storm

By Claire Jasone

Chapter Six

Bella's P.O.V

My heart quicked at Alice's words. I had no idea what to say. Nothing made sense, and my palms began to sweat with the pressure.

Suddenly staring at the white tiles that lined the Cullens family kitchen, seemed like a great idea. It was beautiful, antique looking. The rest of their kitchen appliances were modern, and expensive. It made me want to roll my eyes, as the only person who used this room was me. But, Esme was Esme, and she loved nothing more than an appropriatly decorated room.

"Umm… Alice… I…" I stalled, giving myself a five second deadline to come up with a suitable sentence. It was damn hard. _Well, Alice, first I dream-seduced your husband, tried to sleep with him. Then in his futile attempt to kill me, I kissed him AGAIN. And both times, I really liked the feeling._

Yeah. That would definitely not work.

Alice's hard pixie features softened suddenly, and she froze. Then, as a cheek-breaking grin, she looked at me. "It doesn't matter, anymore!" She pulled me into an earth shattering hug, and my heart, which should have slowed down, sped up and beat irregularly. I heard Emmett's howling laughter, and Carlisle's polite greeting from the living room. Alice ran out with her vampire speed, rushing in there and I heard Jasper's amused chuckles at his wife's excitment.

I had to admit, on the inside, I was just as excited.

Jasper was home.

-

"You suck, Emmett. Bam! Take that, you pansy!" I slammed the green button, followed quickly by the red and the weird gray one with an L on it. A loud growl errupted in my ferocious brother's chest, and a loud _crunch_ sound was shortly followed by his sad sigh. Though I wanted to see what was happening, and causing Rosalie to slightly giggle, Emmett had played cheaper tricks before. I quickly beheaded his warrior, a buffed replica of Zeus, and then set my remote down calmly.

Thats when I noticed the pile of dust that sat on a depressed Emmett's lap.

I burst into laughter, heart throbbing, breath taking laughter. The kind that made your stomach hurt, your eyes water, and your pants wet. After peaking at Emmett's shocked and furious face, I fell onto the floor, clutching my stomach as I sobbed with humor.

I must have looked like a complete moron, but I really didn't care.

"You... crushed... the... controller... into... _Pieces!" _I shook uncontrollably, and after watching me for several minutes the other Cullens joined me.

Damn Vamps laughed with much more grace, though. Only Jasper looked like he actually thought it was funny. Even Edward just had a tight smile on his face. Alice and Rosalie shook their heads, but mirrored happy grins. Esme laughed quietly and happily, and Carlisle just beamed at us all.

And Emmett? Looked horrified at me. "You are horrible," he whispered, and I could hear the genuine pain dripping from his tone. It made me laugh harder. "I wouldn't have laughed if I snapped your head off, would I, Bella?" He gave me one last hurt glare, then stomped up the stairs.

"Ohh, baby," Rosalie giggled. "Come on, honey, don't be sad. She was only kidding!" Rosalie made her way up, following her husband, but not after an amused wink to me. I sighed and stretched back in the blue recliner the Cullens bought for me. I mean, seriously, did they not notice how uncomfortable their couch was?

"Next?" I asked, smirking at my future victims. Carlisle smiled, and Esme shook her head for them. Alice raised her hands in defense and declined my offer as well. I frowned. My options were going down. Edward smiled, kissed the top of my head, and went off to the kitchen, muttering about being hungry.

Hungry. Seriously, he spent so much time around us Humans that he was using our excuses! "You don't eat, you ass!" I yelled before my verbal filter kicked on, and I blushed. Edward's head popped into the room, and he cocked an eyebrow at my words. I just offered him a timid smile, and then looked at Jasper.

"You in, Cowboy?" I asked, grabbing the spare contoller.

Emmett always played rough, so they had a chest full of them. I found it hilarious.

I tossed it at the smirking Jasper, who had moved from his position on the couch, and sat on the footstool Emmett had previously been on.

"You're going down, Bella Ballerina."

Jasper's P.O.V

"You in, Cowboy?" She asked me, her perfect brown eyes with just the right amount of sarcasm in them.

And really, who was I to deny her?

She tossed me the extra controler, and I smirked as I sat on the footstool infront of her.

"You're going down, Bella Ballerina." I chose the smallest player, who came with great knifes and other weaponies. Bella chose the biggest guy she could. I smiled. She might have skill, but she was definitly new.

As she lacked the experience I mastered, she died almost immediatly. Open mouthed, Bella stared at the screen with wide eyes.

"But... I'm the master!" Her chocolate eyes stared at me in complete confusion. I laughed, because her mood was similiar. Confusion, anger, and a heap of self loathing.

"Ed_ward!_" She screamed, even though she knew that a whisper would have made him come running. Before I could even blink, Edward was knealing beside her, glaring at me. I snorted. Overprotective fool.

"What is it, love?" He asked, soothingly. Bella had the most depressed face on, her expression crumbled at the thought of losing. I had to admit, if I was Edward, I'd be pissed at me, too. That expression was worth a couple of lifetimes of servitude.

"Tell me I'm perfect," she demanded. He was quick to reply.

"You're perfect."

"Tell me I'm beautiful," Once again, Edward replied easily and fluently. He felt no humor as we did, only love. It was sickening.

"You're beautiful."

"Tell me you love me, forever and ever and ever and ever." He chuckled.

"I love you forever, and ever and ever and ever, Bella."

"Tell me I'm the master of all games, and Jasper is a dirty rotten whore that cheats." No one had noticed the glich in Bella's eyes. Except me.

"You're the master of all games, and Jasper is a dirty rotten whore who che... Wait. Huh?" For once, Edward sat completely still, and his expression was one of dubious confusion. He had been on such a roll, that he hadn't even noticed that Bella had made him insult me. I scoffed.

"Getting your man to do your dirty work, I see how you are." I huffed, and play-glared at her. Bella just snickered and stuck her tongue out at me.

"He _is_ a vampire. What did you expect? Me not to use that to my advantage?" She feigned suprise, and we all started laughing. Even Edward cracked a smile. Bella looked over at Alice, and tilted her head as if asking a question. Alice's answer was a bright grin and a severe head nod.

"I'll start," she whispered.

Alice laughed brightly, and grabbed my hand. "Jazz?" she asked, her bright eyes begging. I sighed, and supressed a groan. My little pixie only got that face when she wants something.

"Yeah?" She frowned suddenly, and looked at Bella.

"It wont work," she said darkly, and I watched as Bella's face fell. "The vision changed- they'll say no." The pout was lining her features, and I saw Bella's bright eyes crumble at what she said.

"Should I try?" She asked, timidly, and hope flashed in Alice's eyes. Edward and I exchanged fearful glances. This was so not good.

"Do it," Alice commanded, and suddenly, Bella turned to Edward, a sly smile on her lips. Her eyes were wide, and she looked completly innocent.

And, I'm not gonna lie. There's something undeniably seductive about an innocent women. Edward's eyes flashed at my thoughts, and I mentally laughed. _whatever, Eddie, you were thinking the same damn thing._ He nodded slightly and I supressed a laugh. Throughout our exchange, his eyes never left Bella's. She bit her bottom lip, and tilted her head. It made me sad for our lack of control, because I knew she would win.

Whatever she wanted... I knew she was going to get it.

Bella's P.O.V

"I love you," I purred, twisting his bronze hair around my finger. I tried to sound confident- but truthfully, I was a nervous wreck. I hoped I could succeed, and The Cullen Girls (plus one Swan) won. It was up to me.

Gulp.

"I love you, too, Bella," his eyes softened, and he ran his fingers down my spine. I smiled. Maybe I could do this.

"Umm, so I was thinking..." I bit my bottom lip again, and sat back in the chair, letting my eyes fall on my pant legs. He hated that.

"What, love?" He asked. I shrugged, and mumbled a quick _never mind_. Look sad, check. Want something, check. Draw on pants with fingertips, check.

Edward's hands clamped down on mine. "What do you want, love?" He repeated the endearment, and I knew we were going to win.

The confidence made my preformance even better.

"Never mind, Edward, it was a stupid idea. You wouldnt want to do it..." I knew I was laying it on thick. Luckily, Edward was oblivious to anything but my needs. Fictional or not.

"If you want to do it, then I can assure you I will, too." He promised, lifting my head up gently so I was looking him in the eyes. I let a bit of hope shine through.

"Are you sure?"

Edward smiled, and kissed my forehead. "Positive," he assured me. I grinned and looked at Alice. Her eyes were momentarily glazed, but she quickly snapped out of it and looked at me, mirroring my excited glimmer of happiness.

"Yes! We win!" I jumped out of Edward's arms and ran to Alice, giving her a hug. Turning to the stairs, I yelled, "Rosalie, it's on!" And the vampire girls rushed me up to their 'lare' to get me ready for the best triple date ever to exist.

A/N:

Once again, I fight and strive to upload this to give it to you.

My computer is a sad, lifeless piece of crap.

And I beg it, I say, Computer, you hear me, I had faithful reviewers. You killed them. I hope you burn in the deepest pits of hell.

And Computer replies with, shuttup, Claire, no body likes you.

But you like me, right? So, Review to help me self confidence... and my sanity?(:


	8. Author's Note: please read?

**Author's Noteeee.**

Ahh, guys:(

So, recently, I started Babylon. A story, that I love with all my heart. I'm also in highschool now, and am trying my damnest to make friends. But, I'm naturally a mean person, so it takes some time. I'm doing homework, and chores, and taking care of my puppy. Because of all these natural responsibilities, I have found out that I just don't have the time to work on this anymore. It makes me sad, really sad, but I had to choose. And, sorry followers of TCBTS, I chose Babylon, because I think that I could really go somewhere with that.

Because of this devestating epiphany, I'm putting TCBTS up for adoption. It's pretty much first come, first serve. Just message me or review. I'm giving it to the first person who asks for it. The rules? Well, there aren't any. You can either use the chapters I have already, or you can redo them. Just please, please give me credit if you do use them, and if you don't, say you adopted it from me. Because, it was my first story, and it's really sad that I have to give it away. But, it's not fair for me to leave it untouched.

Anyways, so yeah, I'm really sorry guys. This sucks, I know, but I also know that one of you will make an amazing story-mommy(:

Love always,

Claire.


	9. Adopted by

heyyy, guys(:

So, I'm happy to say the open-adoption issue is now solved.

TCBTS Belongs to

GuiltyButFlawless

Congradulations!!


End file.
